


The Medical Exam

by Kleineganz



Series: Dimensional Dislocation [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leto goes in for his annual medical exam. Doctor Bauermann is *very* thorough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Medical Exam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot that goes with Dimensional Dislocation. Probably won't need to read the longer fic for this to make sense, but in case you read the other one first, this fits in sometime after they got married and Andreas has finished his residency and now owns his own practice.

Leto strode into the clinic near closing time, nodding at the receptionist who was packing to go home, as he made his way back towards the private exam room. It was an exam room that Andreas maintained for VIP patients only. It was used only whenever close friends would make appointments for embarrassing ailments they didn’t trust anyone else to diagnose or treat.

Leto was here for his annual medical exam, something Andreas insisted upon ever since he’d earned his full medical license. Since Leto had a somewhat unique physiology, being an elf, he refused to see any other doctor. So Andreas was grateful he’d completed his medical training so he could stay on top of his husband’s health care.

Leto knew that he was the last patient of the day so he just let himself into the exam room and began disrobing. He didn’t bother with a gown since there was nothing he needed to hide from Andreas. He sat himself down upon the exam table, the fresh sheet of paper crinkling as he sat.

Andreas walked in, trying to hide a smirk. He had Leto’s medical chart in his hands. “Welcome back Mr. Bauermann,” Andreas said, trying to sound professional and detached. “Please sit back and put your feet up in the stirrups please.”

Leto tried not to smirk at his husband's detached demeanor. They had long ago turned this exam into a game in order to help Leto get past his nerves of being in such a clinical environment.

“Very good,” Andreas said flatly. “So how have you been feeling?”

“In general, I guess I feel alright,” Leto offered with a shrug.

“You guess? Is something wrong that you don’t want to tell me?” Andreas asked as he began some of his routine examinations, feeling Leto’s neck for abnormalities, then asking the elf to open his mouth wide while depressing his tongue and shining a bright flashlight down his throat.

Leto began to blush. “Well, doctor, you see…I’ve been feeling a little… _empty_ …lately.”

“Empty where, exactly?” Andreas continued his examination, feeling for lumps in Leto’s chest and then pressing throughout the abdomen looking for spots of discomfort.

Leto turned several shades of red when he shyly indicated with a finger exactly where he felt empty.

“Are you trying to tell me you have been incontinent?” Andreas asked clinically. “Or that you have been having diarrhea?”

“Neither, doctor,” Leto said softly. “It’s a…different kind of _emptiness_.”

Andreas was now down to checking his patient’s penis and testicles, feeling for any abnormalities. Leto blushed even more as his penis began to fill while his husband continued to manipulate him.

“What do you think is causing this feeling of emptiness?” Andreas asked.

Leto looked straight into Andreas’ eyes then. “Neglect. My husband works too much.”

Andreas tried to suppress another smirk as he flushed a little bit pink himself.

“Oh, I see,” Andreas responded. “Well, perhaps I can help rectify that situation today.”

Without further ado, Andreas picked up a bottle of medical lubricant and squirted it liberally over his gloved fingers before slowly inserting one finger into Leto’s rectum.

“I see the problem,” Andreas nodded. “After such a long time of neglect, your rectum has become quite… _tight_.”

Andreas pushed in a second finger, seeking out Leto’s prostate, causing the elf to moan wantonly.

“Hmm, your prostrate seems very sensitive, Mr. Bauermann,” Andreas reported, a wicked grin creeping onto his face. “I may need to have a closer look at that.”

Andreas then picked up a metal speculum and began coating it liberally with the lubricant.

“This is going to be cold at first, please hold still,” Andreas instructed.

The speculum was slowly inserted into Leto’s rectum. Once it was sufficiently deep, Andreas began to widen it until he could get a good view inside the elf’s bowels.

Taking the flashlight again, Andreas shone the light and poked and prodded within Leto a bit before humming with approval. “Everything looks normal and healthy.”

By now Leto was panting and his cock was now laying hard and heavy on his lower abdomen.

Andreas then slowly removed the speculum before squirting more lube all over Leto’s anus.

“I believe I have just the thing to give you that full feeling you need,” Andreas winked.

Andreas then unzipped his pants and lowered them along with his underwear so they pooled at his ankles. He then spread more lube over his hard erection before stepping up to the edge of the exam table. Using his large hands, he lifted Leto’s posterior and scooted him a little further down, while spreading his legs in the stirrups a little wider as well.

Leto looked up at the doctor in mock horror. "Is this appropriate, Dr. Bauerman?"

Andeas shook his head. "Not in the slightest." With a slight wink, the _doctor_ was slowly sliding his length into his husband. Once he had hilted himself inside the elf he asked. “How does that feel? Are you feeling less empty now?”

“Uhhh…yes. Nice and full now,” Leto agreed. “Feels so good, _Amatus,_ ” he said, breaking character.

Andreas smirked. “Good. Then let’s get down to business, shall we?”

“What business would that be?” Leto asked teasingly.

“The business of getting you well-fucked and filled up with my cum, of course,” Andreas winked as he began moving his hips. He dragged his well-lubed cock out of Leto slowly, before slamming back in hard.

Andreas slowly built up a rhythm, plunging into Leto over and over and over, slowly increasing his speed, snapping his hips more and more roughly.

Leto was groaning with pleasure when he gritted out. “I believe I have one other problem that just developed doctor.”

Andreas took his meaning and without breaking his pace, grabbed the lube and slicked up Leto’s aching erection, using his hand to stroke it in time to his own thrusts. Leto arched up into touch, reveling in the sure, fast strokes over his hardened length.

Leto had lost all sense of time, reveling in the feeling of being stroked and filled so thoroughly. Slowly he crept closer to the edge of bliss when he finally began to feel his balls tighten. “Oh yes…yes…I’m…I…” Leto stuttered before cumming all over Andreas’ hand.

“Fuck!” Andreas exclaimed. He thrust through Leto’s orgasm, fucking hard and rough, before finally stilling and pumping his seed deep inside Leto.

Andreas bent over to kiss Leto passionately, waiting for his cock to soften and slip out on its own.

Minutes later, they were dressing and rearranging their clothing. Andreas then left for a moment, leaving Leto sitting, half-dressed, in the exam room.

After a few moments, Andreas reappeared. “It looks like all your tests came back normal, Mr. Bauermann. You’re still in perfect health!”

“What do you recommend as a course of treatment for my, erm…problem?” Leto asked.

“I recommend a steady course of _nagging your husband_ until you get what you want,” Andreas said matter-of-factly before following up with a wink.

“I see. Thank you doctor,” Leto said with a grin.

“Thank you Mr. Bauermann,” Andreas held out his hand for a shake. “Until next year?”

Leto gripped Andreas’ hand a little harder than he should, pulling the man towards him and whispering in his ear. “No, _Amatus_. Until tonight. I’m not done with you yet.”

Andreas felt a shiver of excitement run up his spine at what those words promised. “Alright, until tonight, Love."


End file.
